Page69
Sitemap Residence Ratings Class 0 1 2 3 4... (housing/apartment complexes) : Players will be rebuilding Rapture and part will be the appartment blocks and high-rises containing places that NPCs and players will live. Players and NPCs will have different jobs and will be paid the more skilled they are and will seek better accomodations that they can afford. There are a wide range of potential accomodations with varying quality and desireable attributes (some of which are listed below). Residences will have to be rebuilt to the various level standards to meet the classifications. The better the quality the higher the rent will be. Levels : 0 - Institutioanl accomodations (Dole system and various flophouses) 1 - Ordinary accomodations 2 - Better accomodations 3 - Deluxe accomodations 4 - Ritzy accomodations --- Features ('quality' level (digit) of residence containing feature) : Consistent Air and Heating (ambient) 0+ (a basic minimum for ALL residences) Single dwelling (shared at low end 0) 1+ (institutional residences are usually 'barracks' style) Minimum ceiling height -- 8ft - 1 / 10ft - 2 / 12ft - 3+ Space per person (total floor space) 0 10x10 1 20x10 2 20x20 3 20x40 4 more Decorations and Atmosphere 3+ ....Plants/Trees/Planters ....Art ....Decore ....Fountains ....Lighting ....No utilities visible (pipes machinery ducts) vents are decorative... Safety 0+ security 1+ Concierge 3 doorman? 4 (whats the difference??) Metro Access (distance 2 or in-house station 3+) State of repair: ....Bombed out (Splicer style - nostalgic) ....Grubby ....Clean/functional ....Pristine and ............ Wall types: ....Bare concrete ....Wallboard ....Wood paneling ....Marble Unit Facilities: ....No bare concrete walls 1+ ....Sink, Hot water supplied (in unit) 1+ ....Locks on Doors 1+ ones that work 2+ ....Carpets/tiles 2+ ....Communications hookups .......Wall Radio 1 2 .......Phone Option 2+ .......TV 1+ ....Kitchen hotplate 1 (oven fridge sinks stove) 2 deluxe staff kitchen facilities (ie- stuff in Mercury suites) ....Bathroom (in-unit 1+ or shared facilities 0) ....Bedrooms 2 3 4(closets the size of bedrooms) ....Fireplace 3 ....Extra Rooms Library/Dining Room/Living Room/Wet bar/Solar 3 4 ....Individual thermostat 2+ ....Bath 2+ ....Wine Cellar 4 ....Split level 4 ....Mailbox (mailbox service 2) Pneumo in block 3+ ....Laundry shared 2 in-unit 3+ ....Private Swiming pool and Sauna 4 ....Garbage chutes in-unit 2+ ....Thicker noise-blocking walls 2 3 4 ....Security systems 3+ Working Elevators 3+ Views (window in unit 2+) good view/landscaped outside 3+ Some appartment blocks had Swimming pools avialable to the residents. 3+ Pets Allowed No- 0 1 Yes- 2 3 4 Neighborhood Quality (proximity factors): ....Parks + ....Museums + ....Constable Station + ....Metro/Atlantic Express Station + ....Tattoo parlours - ....Restaurants good/bad +/- ....Bars/Nightclubs -/+ ....Flop House/Opium Den -/- ....Slaughterhouse - ....Institutional Housing - ....City Asylum - ....City Jail - ....Built on Ancient Indian Burial Ground --- ....Checkpoint nearby leading to 'The Wild' - ....Nearby Building is Tilting -- ....Right next to Pumping Station (noise) - ....Resident Ghosts ? ....Rats (that scare away the cats) - Note - Penthouses dont count as 'Appartments' (and can go off the scale as to 'quality' and 'features') The Higher the rating the more the rent can be (if the standards are met) Complaints of 'standards NOT being met' are handled by the city Housing Inspectors. . . .